En garde!
by Sandrine MagCar
Summary: Après le test Zatar'c, le climat au sein d'SG-1 est lourd et pénible. Regards fuyants, silences embarassés et tristesse sont devenus le lot de Sam et Jack. Mais un combat à l'épée peut parfois répondre à bien des questions et résoudre certains problèmes...


Bonjour a tous! Voila, deuxième petite fiction sur SG-1 qui se passe juste après le test Zatar'c. J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux les personnalités des personnages mais je préfère prévenir : ils peuvent différer quelque peu. (comme dans toutes les fan fiction...)

* * *

**En garde !**

_Parce que je tiens à elle… bien plus que je ne suis censé le faire…_

Comme un écho qui se répercuterait à l'infini, cette phrase résonnait dans la mémoire de Sam qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle découvrit sans grande surprise qu'elle s'était endormie le nez sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Encore. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques temps.

Elle soupira en repensant à son rêve. Rêve qui était en réalité plus un souvenir qu'autre chose. Cela faisait bientôt 2 mois que le colonel O'Neill et elle avait subi le test Zatar'c, 2 mois durant lesquels ils avaient pris soin de s'éviter autant que possible.

Cet aveu forcé, devant les membres du SGC, de la Tok'ra, et surtout l'un en face de l'autre les avait éloignés. Ils connaissaient maintenant leurs sentiments respectifs avec certitude et étaient conscients qu'ils ne pourraient jamais y laisser libre court. Avoir été obligé de se dévoiler à l'autre et surtout à eux-mêmes et dire ce qu'ils ressentaient à haute voix avait rendu les choses plus réelles, plus "vraies". Ils n'avaient trouvé d'autre moyen pour se protéger que s'éloigner, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pour ne pas compromettre le SGC, les missions et leur amitié, ils s'étaient accordés à continuer à avancer en effaçant purement et simplement ce souvenir de leur mémoires.

Mais contrairement à ce que Sam s'était imaginée, c'était dur. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tout simplement oublier. Elle souffrait de sa relation ambiguë avec son supérieur. Elle aurait tant aimé le retrouver comme avant, ni proche, ni lointain. Juste présent.

Elle soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit une voix familière dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_Major Carter, s'annonça Tiel'c.

Elle releva la tête et posa son regard sur le Jaffa. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

_Tiel'c, je vous en prie entrez.

Il inclina doucement la tête avant de passer le pas de la porte et vint s'asseoir en face de l'astrophysicienne. Il plongea son éternel regard indifférent dans le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à se juger du regard un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sam prenne la parole :

_Je peux vous aider ?

_En effet, je venais vous demander de me réexpliquer la blague d'O'Neill au sujet de Lucy, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir saisi toute la subtilité.

Sa question la déstabilisa un instant, elle voulut dire quelque chose mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de produire un léger rire cristallin.

Tiel'c se contenta de lever un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Remise de son fou rire, Sam lui sourit avec amusement.

_Enfin Tiel'c, ça fait plus de deux ans que cette histoire s'est déroulée et en plus je vous ai déjà expliqué cette plaisanterie.

_Mais je n'ai toujours pas compris…

Sam sourit, Tiel'c ressemblait parfois à un enfant à qui on doit expliquer les choses les plus simples. Elle entreprit donc de l'éclairer, encore une fois, sur les blagues et l'humour de Jack.

_Je vois… murmura-t-il après avoir réfléchi.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux de longues minutes. Le sourire de Sam s'évanouit au fur et à mesure que ses pensées convergeaient vers son supérieur. Elle détourna son regard mélancolique du Jaffa.

_Je ne comprends pas, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Sam releva lentement la tête, les mains croisées devant sa bouche. Elle l'observa un moment sans prendre la parole. Elle semblait tiraillée entre lui réexpliquer encore une fois la stupide plaisanterie de Jack et lui demander d'aller voir directement le concerné pour qu'elle puisse se remettre au travail.

_Ce n'est pas grave Tiel'c, le colonel O'Neill un humour parfois difficile à suivre, finit-elle par soupirer avec compassion.

_Je parle de la loi de non fraternisation.

Prise au dépourvu, elle chercha quelque chose à répondre et se ravisa. Elle détourna rapidement le regard tout en posant nerveusement les mains sur ses cuisses. Elle inspira longuement.

_Je…, elle chercha ses mots, pourquoi me parlez-vous de ça Tiel'c ? finit-elle par soupirer, renonçant à trouver quoi répondre.

_Parce que je ne comprends pas cette règle.

Sam se leva en soufflant, le tour que prenait cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_Il n'y a rien à comprendre, cette loi s'applique aux militaires, vous n'êtes pas concerné, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus cassant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_Mais O'Neill et vous bien.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de répondre :

_Tiel'c, écoutez j'ai du travail, nous partons en mission dans deux jours, j'ai des choses à faire, mentit-elle.

Le Jaffa inclina la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_En quoi deux personnes qui s'aiment peuvent-ils compromettre une mission ? Leurs sentiments seront toujours présents, aucune règle ne peut les refouler… dit-il en s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

Sam qui s'était rassise leva les yeux sur son ami extra-terrestre. Une profonde tristesse se peignait sur son visage. Elle sourit ironiquement avant de détourner le regard.

_Vous avez raison Tiel'c, mais se perdre en palabre ne changera rien à la loi, elle est en vigueur pour une bonne raison et j'y suis favorable, émit-elle sèchement.

Il resta un moment, immobile, au milieu du couloir à observer la militaire qui s'évertuait à garder un semblant de contenance et évitait son regard avec soin.

_Décidément, les terriens sont étranges. Major Carter, vous devriez discuter avec O'Neill. Ne serait-ce que pour l'unicité de l'équipe, déclara-t-il avant de s'en aller, laissant Sam ruminer ses pensées.

Elle prit un crayon et entreprit d'écrire un de ses rapports en retard.

L'unicité de l'équipe… que voulait-il dire ? l'équipe fonctionnait très bien !

Une colère nouvelle s'emparait d'elle, elle en voulait a cette stupide loi, elle en voulait a Tiel'c de lui avoir parlé franchement et de lui avoir fait ouvrir les yeux, elle en voulait a Jack, pour sa lâcheté et son éloignement soudain, elle s'en voulait a elle-même pour avoir été aussi stupide et aussi sensible.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à passer au-dessus de ses problèmes ? Faire comme Jack, essayer d'oublier par tous les moyens, il faisait ça de manière tellement naturelle.

Elle serra rageusement les doigts sur son crayon et redoubla de force pour écrire ce rapport. Elle pressa tellement la mine de son crayon sur le papier que celle-ci cassa. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer mais n'y parvenant pas. Soudain, elle jeta son crayon contre le mur. Elle se pressa les mains sur le front tout en respirant profondément. Elle qui ne perdait jamais son sang-froid, qui gardait à tout moment son calme et sa sérénité voilà qu'elle se laissait aller à ses sentiments… L'accumulation des tensions, des sentiments refoulés et de la frustration des 2 derniers mois faisaient surface.

Elle résolu de se lever et d'aller se défouler dans le gymnase, elle n'aurait pas su travailler dans cet état. Il fallait qu'elle évacue tout son stress et sa colère, pour ça rien de mieux qu'un peu de sport et gare à celui qui oserait la défier.

Jack était lui aussi d'humeur maussade, Daniel était encore une fois venu l'enquiquiner. Soi-disant pour rétablir la bonne entente de l'équipe mise à mal par son "immaturité". Toujours à faire la morale cet archéologue !

Tout allait bien dans SG-1. L'équipe parfaite : un extra-terrestre, un chercheur de vieille pierre, un militaire et une scientifique. Enfin, deux militaires, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier…

Et malgré ce qu'il se persuadait à penser, le discours de Daniel lui donnait à réfléchir, il savait parfaitement que son ami avait raison en affirmant que l'ambiance était devenue lourde. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué…

Mais quand même ! Lui dire d'aller voir Carter pour lui faire des excuses c'était trop ! Il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, il suivait les directives à la lettre. Et puis c'est Carter elle-même qui avait mis les choses au clair en ordonnant d'oublier toute cette histoire. Enfin, plutôt de "Ne pas faire sortir ce qui avait été dit de la pièce". C'était encore plus simple de l'effacer de sa mémoire…

Hors de question qu'il s'excuse d'avoir respecté le protocole… pour une fois.

Oui, tout allait bien dans SG-1.

Il regarda sa montre : 9h00, il n'avait rien à faire jusque midi, il décida donc d'aller passer son temps à la salle d'entrainement. Il chercha d'abord Tiel'c, son partenaire de boxe mais ne le trouva nulle part. Il fit la moue en faisant défiler dans sa tête ses autres adversaires potentiels. Aucun ne valait son incubateur de serpent.

Il réfléchit encore un instant avant de hausser les épaules, il trouverait bien autre chose à faire. Il poussa sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur et descendre jusqu'au gymnase.

_Elle souffre Jack, et vous le savez._

Jack repassait le discours de Daniel dans sa tête en montant dans l'élévateur. Il revoyait tous les regards ignorés, les gestes retenus, les silences gênés qu'il avait eu avec sa coéquipière depuis 2 mois. Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ils n'avaient pas eu de véritable discussion depuis ce fichu test, peut-être était-ce pour ça que la situation était devenue lourde, peut-être n'étaient-ils pas capable de passer au-dessus de ces révélations.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les vestiaires, il remarque que la porte des femmes était ouverte. Etrange, étant donné que toutes les équipes étaient soit en mission soit en congé. Il n'y prêta pas d'autre attention et rentra chez les hommes pour se changer.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle de sport, il se figea lorsqu'il vit son second en pleine séance d'abdos. Lui tournant le dos, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, il avait encore une chance de faire demi-tour et d'aller tranquillement jouer au yo-yo ou à n'importe quoi d'autre. Il ne voulait pas subir le regard coupable et gêné de sa coéquipière, la voir poser les yeux au sol en sa présence l'attristait au plus haut point.

Il repassait ses possibilités dans sa tête quand l'inévitable arriva : Sam s'était relevée, elle le regardait avec une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir tergiversé aussi longtemps.

Ils se toisèrent un moment, immobile. Attendant chacun que l'autre prenne la parole, qu'il brise le lourd silence.

_Carter, réussit à articuler Jack.

Il avait cherché quelque chose à dire, quelque chose d'intelligent ou de drôle au moins, mais non, c'était tout ce dont il avait été capable.

Elle lui répondit du tac au tac :

_Colonel.

Il ne manquait plus que lui. Elle était venue ici pour lui échapper, pour diriger ses pensées vers un sujet moins douloureux et voilà qu'il la poursuivait.

Jack finit par détourner son regard et se dirigea vers les espaliers ou il s'étira.

_Ne vous gêner pas pour moi major, continuez votre entrainement, lui dit-il en remarquant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_J'avais fini, répondit-elle en marchant vers les vestiaires.

Soudain, un sentiment refoulé prit possession de Jack, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, Daniel avait raison, il fallait mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute et c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Mais comment pouvait-il procéder ? Il n'avait jamais eu à faire une chose pareille. Il la voyait marcher, s'en aller et s'éloigner petit à petit. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser franchir la porte du gymnase au risque de ne plus jamais avoir le courage nécessaire pour discuter de … ça.

Il déglutit lorsqu'il vit la main de son second sur la poignée de la porte.

_Carter ! dit-il, se surprenant lui-même par le ton de sa voix.

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement et tourna la tête vers lui. Pourvu qu'il ne veuille pas discuter avec elle, sa mauvaise humeur n'avait fait que s'accentuer en sa présence et elle n'était pas sure d'être capable de converser avec lui.

Un peu paniqué, il chercha quelque chose à dire, un prétexte à l'avoir appelée au moins, n'importe quoi. Son prétendu courage l'avait abandonné, quelle idée il avait eu de l'appeler comme ça !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le râtelier près de Sam ou reposait les épées, sabres, couteau et autre armes blanche.

_Vous avez eu des cours d'escrime lors de votre formation je me trompe? sourit-il.

Sam se retourna pour admirer les armes polies. Elle leva un sourcil avant d'esquisser un sourire. Décidément, il arrivait même malgré lui à la faire sourire.

_Vous savez que je ne me débrouille pas mal à l'épée ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais il acquiesça.

_Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu à nous battre autrement que par nos armes à feu, c'est l'occasion de prouver que vous n'avez pas perdu la main, la gourmanda-t-il en marchant vers les épées.

Il aurait pu lui proposer un match de boxe mais l'envie soudaine de se battre non pas avec ses poings mais avec une épée l'avait séduit, la boxe était trop vulgaire, trop brute pour Carter même s'il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à le mettre KO, chose qu'elle avait d'ailleurs déjà faite. L'escrime était plus raffiné et il sentait que c'était ce qu'il leur fallait à cet instant.

Elle écarta les bras en signe d'acceptation. S'il voulait se battre, elle n'allait pas lui refuser ce cadeau, ce serait l'occasion de se défouler une bonne fois pour toute.

_Dans ce cas, vous l'aurez voulu, dit-elle plus calmement.

Il était face au râtelier, il jeta un regard furtif a sa coéquipière, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

_A une ou deux mains ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

_Une.

Il sourit, il savait que Sam se battrait avec une épée a une main, elles étaient plus légère, convenaient a un style de combat élégant et tout en finesse. Ses combattants ne gagnaient pas grâce à la force de leurs bras mais grâce à leurs techniques, leur souplesse et leur habilité. Sam était de ceux-là, un style de combat fluide, calme et calculé et surtout redoutable.

Qu'a ne cela ne tienne, lui ne ferait pas dans la dentelle. Il saisit une lourde épée, à la lame longue et épaisse, le pommeau était lui aussi large. Une épée faite pour être tenue à deux mains. Certains disaient que ces épées avaient un style de combat lent et brutal, mais leurs technique reposaient tant sur leur puissance que sur leur efficacité pratique.

Il lança l'épée de Sam en l'air pour la rattraper sur la lame et lui tendit, pommeau en avant.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et s'en saisi avec un signe de tête en guise de remerciement.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, se saluèrent selon la tradition et se mirent en position.

_En garde ! déclara Jack avec force avant de lancer l'assaut.

Elle était à peine en position, bien campée sur ses jambes qu'il se précipita sur elle d'un bond, épée tendue devant lui.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de faire une rotation du poignet pour parer le coup avec le plat de sa lame. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit métallique. La violence de l'attaque se répercuta dans tout son bras, faisant vibrer ses os. Elle grinça des dents, le ton du combat était donné, son supérieur ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Mais soit, s'il voulait s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là, elle lui donnerait de quoi le satisfaire.

Elle continua à parer plusieurs coups, sans relâche elle tenait tête aux assauts ininterrompus de Jack, le laissant se fatiguer. Alors qu'il amorçait une attaque haute, elle fit un bond sur sa gauche et visa d'un ample mais rapide mouvement le flanc de son adversaire qui faisait siffler sa lame dans le vide. Il recula d'une rapide impulsion à la dernière seconde. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine en anticipant le coup qu'il aurait pu recevoir et il eut besoin d'une seconde pour se remettre.

Elle profita de son inattention pour lui asséner toute une série de coups, tous calculés au millimètre près, elle savait ou frapper et surtout à quel moment pour l'obliger à reculer et à se défendre sans moyen de contrecarrer.

Elle était décidemment redoutable a l'escrime, Jack cherchait une faille dans ses attaques qui lui permettrait de reprendre l'avantage et lorsqu'il la vit trébucher, il n'hésita pas une seconde, il se fendit et avec un grognement il la visa à la hanche avec le plat de sa lame. Sam ne sut éviter, il la toucha, lui arrachant un léger gémissement.

Ils reprirent une distance respectable et décrivirent un cercle. Cela faisait seulement 5 minutes qu'ils avaient commencés et le souffle leur manquait déjà.

Tels des loups en cages, ils se jugèrent longtemps du regard, se détaillant et cherchant à deviner quand et où le prochain coup frapperait. Pour gagner un combat à l'épée, il fallait connaitre son adversaire mieux que soi-même, connaitre ses réactions et son caractère.

La fureur de Sam se nourrissait de la colère et du désespoir qui l'habitait, elle se révoltait contre l'injustice qui régnait dans sa vie, elle se révoltait contre Jack qui lui avait fait tellement de mal en prononçant ces quelques mots, et qui pourtant changeaient tout et elle se révoltait contre elle-même, contre ses sentiments stupides qui la mettaient dans des états qu'elle considérait déplorables.

…_Parce que je tiens à elle… _

Il fallait qu'elle gagne ce combat. Elle devait le faire.

Comme la première fois, Jack franchit d'un bond soudain la distance qui les séparait et lui asséna une série de coup rapide qu'elle para. Elle serra les dents en le laissant faire, comme si l'attaque, trop violente ne lui laissait d'autre choix que de se défendre. Chaque impact se répercutait douloureusement dans son bras et son épaule. Jack n'y allait pas de main morte. Elle profita d'une erreur de mouvement pour le toucher aux côtes, juste sous le bras gauche. Il grogna en reculant de plusieurs pas avec une grimace de douleur.

Sam sourit tandis que le duel reprenait.

Pendant quelques secondes ils échangèrent des coups en rafale. Le métal sonnait contre le métal tandis que les deux épées tournoyaient avec fluidité.

…_Bien plus que je ne le devrais… _

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Sam trompa la garde de son supérieur d'un habile changement de pied et d'une vive rotation du poignet. Sa lame égratigna le torse de son adversaire.

De nouveau ils s'éloignèrent. Bien qu'exténués, ils refusaient d'abandonner, ils savaient que leurs échanges n'étaient plus seulement un exercice de maniement des armes, ce qui était testé étaient eux-mêmes, leur caractère et leur énergie.

La tristesse que nourrissait Sam lui donnait la force de résister aux assauts endiablés de son supérieur, elle lui en voulait et lui faisait savoir.

Jack était étonné de la vivacité et des attaques de Sam. Elles n'étaient pas seulement rapides, elles étaient puissantes. Ajouté à cela la technique de sa coéquipière et ses réflexes, cela faisait d'elle une adversaire redoutables que peu seraient capable de vaincre. Seul sa ténacité et son expérience des combats le faisaient résister. Il nota la douleur dans son regard lorsqu'elle lui donnait l'assaut et s'en demandait la cause. Était-ce sa faute ? Se vengeait-elle de lui et de son égo ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir sa réflexion : Sam se jeta sur lui.

Une fois encore, ils se battirent jusqu'à l'épuisement, aucun d'eux ne voulait lâcher. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement face à face, épée contre épée.

Tandis qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, oscillant d'avant en arrière, ils mirent leur force restante à tenter de se repousser. La sueur perlait de leur front, tandis qu'ils cherchaient l'air. Les doigts serré sur le pommeau de son épée, Sam jetait ses dernières forces dans cet affrontement, une larme de rage ou de désespoir elle n'aurait su le dire menaça de s'échapper de ses yeux bleus.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe Carter ? haleta Jack.

Une étincelle s'alluma brièvement dans le regard de son adversaire pour s'éteindre aussitôt. Profitant de cette distraction Jack fit une roulade en avant, brisant le contact de leurs épées. Déséquilibrée, Sam trébucha en avant et tomba à genou. Elle se remit sur ses pieds en moins d'une seconde mais son adversaire était déjà debout et fit tourner son épée avec une rapidité saisissante vers le poignet de Sam. Le choc fut tel qu'il lui arracha un léger cri, plus de surprise que de douleur. L'impact lui fit lâcher sa lame qui tomba à terre avec fracas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Jack bondit sur elle, la plaqua avec force contre le mur et apposa le plat de sa lame contre sa gorge. Prise de vitesse, elle ne sut répliquer. Elle grommela en ressentant l'impact de son dos avec le mur.

Il l'emprisonna de son autre bras, le coude posé sur son torse. Haletant et en sueur, il capta son intense regard azur.

Le froid métallique du plat de la lame sur son coup contrastait avec la chaleur qui la consumait. Elle déglutit quand elle sentit le souffle rauque de son supérieur sur sa peau. La colère qui l'avait envahie quelque temps plus tôt s'était évaporée, elle avait laissé place à un vide, un grand vide. Elle avait perdu, encore. Cette défaite s'assimilait a une défaite personnelle, contre ses sentiments, contre la vie elle-même. Jack était bien meilleur qu'elle a ce jeu-là.

_Vous êtes morte, souffla Jack en souriant moqueusement.

Il lui arracha un sourire. Les yeux de son supérieur se détachèrent des siens pour se poser sur son cou avant de remonter vers sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux, souffrant de cette proximité et du regard avide de Jack.

Conscient de ses pensées interdites, Jack diminua la pression qu'il exerçait sur son second sans pour autant la relâcher.

Voyant qu'elle était mal, au point de craquer à tous instants, il tendit la main vers sa joue. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau la fit sursauter, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée de son geste.

Il n'arborait plus son petit sourire narquois, il semblait plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

_Carter, je… on devrait parler, je pense.

Sa maladresse la fit sourire. Un nouveau sentiment s'empara d'elle, une sorte de mélancolie mêlée a une impuissance qui la rendait désespérément triste.

_Quand vous aurez fini de vous mettre en pièce l'un l'autre, vous pourrez peut-être venir en salle de briefing ! les interrompit Daniel, qui les observait depuis le pas de la porte du gymnase.

Surpris, Jack relâcha brutalement Sam de son emprise et reprit une distance respectable. Il se gratta la nuque tandis que sa coéquipière ferma les yeux, partagée entre la déception et le soulagement de se retrouver libre.

Quel abruti ce Daniel ! Alors qu'il était sur le point d'aborder le sujet délicat, il fallait qu'il vienne les déranger ! C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça pour lui sans qu'on vienne l'interrompre.

_Le briefing à lieu à midi Daniel, grogna Jack en ramassant l'épée de Sam.

_Si vous vous teniez un peu plus au courant vous sauriez que le général Hammond l'a avancé à 10h00, répliqua l'archéologue.

Il regarda sa montre : 10h20. Il soupira bruyamment. Ça allait encore être leur fête.

_Le temps de prendre une douche rapide et on arrive, dit-il en rangeant les armes sur le râtelier.

Sam marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du gymnase et sourit a Daniel.

_Ça va ? Vous tenez encore debout ? demanda-t-il.

_Moi ? Oh oui pas de problème… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par Jack :

_C'est plutôt pour moi que vous devriez vous inquiétez Daniel ! grogna–t-il en les rejoignant.

Sam s'autorisa un petit rire.

Son supérieur releva son T-shirt jusqu'aux côtes, dévoilant un énorme coup bleu. Il posa un regard faussement fâché sur Sam auquel elle répondit en lui montrant sa hanche, rougie par le coup d'épée reçu un peu plus tôt.

_Les militaires parait… souffla Daniel en levant les yeux au ciel, dépêchez-vous, on vous attend !

Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la salle de briefing, un léger sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Sam pouffa avant de faire volteface pour aller vers les douches.

Elle senti une main se fermer sur son poignet avec force, la forçant à s'arrêter et à se retourner. Elle leva un regard surpris à son supérieur.

Jack capta les yeux azur de sa coéquipière et ne put s'en décrocher. Redevenus sérieux, ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes qui leur parurent des heures. Par leur seul échange visuel, ils communiquaient ce qu'ils ne pouvaient dire, ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas dire. Jack n'avait toujours pas libérer le poignet de Sam. Ce contact les gardait dans cet état irréel, comme si le temps et l'espace s'étaient arrêté autours d'eux.

_Carter… je voulais, il chercha les mots en voyant une lueur s'allumer dans le regard azur de Sam, je voulais m'excuser.

Elle voulut baisser la tête mais Jack raffermit sa prise sur son poignet, ce qui l'en dissuada.

_Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser… chuchota-t-elle timidement.

_Si ! Si parce que depuis cette fameuse… mission, je n'ai pas été vraiment, il chercha le mot qui correspondait le plus, vraiment correct, finit-il pas souffler.

Elle garda le silence, ne sachant quoi répondre.

_Je ne veux pas que vous baissiez le regard, que vous me fuyiez, que vous soyez embarrassée en ma présence Carter, je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez, et surtout pas à cause de moi… continua-t-il.

Son discours la fit craquer, elle détourna les yeux, réprimant un sanglot.

_Je n'arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à oublier, à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, j'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas ! hoqueta-t-elle.

En la voyant ainsi, en plein tourment, le cœur de Jack se serra, il la prit doucement dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec force. Elle hésita à répondre à son étreinte, mais s'abandonna finalement à la tentation.

_Je n'ai pas oublié et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Ce souvenir est en moi Carter, gravé a jamais pour qu'il m'accompagne ou que j'aille, qu'il me garde en vie, qu'il me donne une raison de me battre et de triompher, lui susurra-t-il doucement.

En la sentent trembler il raffermit son étreinte.

_N'oublie jamais Sam, lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de la libérer.

Elle acquiesça en essuyant une larme qui lui avait échappé. Elle eut un petit rire timide.

_Désolée… émit-elle maladroitement.

Il lui sourit, un de ses sourires qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

_Allez, allons prendre cette douche au risque d'intoxiquer tout le SGC ! plaisanta-t-il en marchant vers les vestiaires pour hommes.

Sam le regarda s'éloigner. Elle ne voyait que son dos et pourtant elle savait qu'il souriait de manière enfantine.

Elle avait enfin retrouvé Jack O'Neill. Il ne l'avait jamais quittée en fin de compte.

_FIN_

* * *

Voila! J'espere que vous avez apprécié? une petite review peut-être? ;)

A bientôt!


End file.
